


Hate That I Love You

by Starofwinter



Series: Sweetest Downfall [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They'll always tear each other apart, one way or another.





	

Sev and Atin are at it again, loud enough for half the barracks to hear them, and no one knows - or cares, really - whether they’re fighting or fucking.  Either way, everyone has agreed that they’ll be patching themselves up this time, because nobody wants to deal with either of them after they’re through with each other.

“Would you fucking move faster, gods, kriffing di’kut, I might as well get myself off, with the time you’re taking-”

“Sorry,” Sev snarls down at him, raking nails down Atin’s chest just to hear him hiss, thrusting in  _ hard  _ at the same time, holding back just enough to keep from doing permanent damage - he wants to do this again tomorrow, after all.  “Didn’t realize you  _ liked _ having a hair trigger.”  

Atin growls and catches him by the back of his neck, dragging him down into a kiss that is more harsh bite than loving gesture, their lips already swollen from other rough kisses.  His own nails drag down Sev’s back, and blood wells in their wake.  “Kriffing put your back into it, will you?  Thought you were a  _ Commando _ , not some landuur’ad.   Guess I shouldn’t have expected much from Delta Squad.”  He growls under his breath when Sev throws one of Atin’s legs over his shoulder, bending him double as he thrusts in harder than ever, his fingers digging into the meat of his thigh hard enough to leave prints there.

“What was that, At’ika?  Thought I heard you saying something about being  _ weak _ when you’re the one panting for it.”  

Atin bites down hard on his chest, enough to leave a deep, bruised imprint in the skin there, blood starting to ooze from the deeper cuts.  “I’m the one panting for it?  You jumped me in the kriffing showers not three hours ago, you damned anim-”  He’s cut off by Sev pressing forward to kiss him again, the taste of copper heavy in their mouths as they pant together, even their insults dying out to low growls and moans.

They fuck like they fight, brutal and leaving no survivors - they both know the other can take whatever they feel like dishing out, no matter how bloody and bruised it leaves them.  Sev wraps a hand around Atin’s throat; not hard enough to cut off his breath, not yet, but enough that the threat is there and very real.  He  _ could _ and that’s enough for now.  Their eyes lock and Atin smirks up at him,  _ daring _ him to do it.  “Can you do it, ner vod?  Prove you’re just like him?”

Sev bites his lip and slides the hand down to Atin’s chest, pressing his palm over his heart as he slows to a pace that would be teasing for someone who cared enough to tease, and is more about being vicious now.  Atin curses at him and tries to rock his hips, buck enough to roll them over and take charge,  _ anything _ .  Sev leans down, earning another bitten off curse as he presses Atin’s knees to his chest, both legs over his broad shoulders now so he can thrust deeper without picking up speed again.  “You know I’m not like him,” he whispers in his ear.  In any other context, it would be self-deprecating - he’ll never be like the Sergeant who’d trained them, whose approval he still so desperately wants - but now… it’s a little softer.  He won’t hurt Atin the way Vau had.  It’s the only moment of softness they share, and it’s over in a heartbeat when Sev wraps a hand around his cock to keep him from snapping out a response, and Atin gasps.  It’s too much stimulation, he can’t even  _ think _ , and his vision goes white for a moment as he comes over Sev’s hand, barely hearing the other commando’s low groan as he follows.  

Atin rolls over and closes his eyes when he pulls out, and Sev grabs for a discarded rag to clean himself up.  “You want me to stay and cuddle?”   

There’s a hint of mocking laughter in his voice, and Atin makes a rude gesture over his shoulder, not bothering to turn over.  “Fuck you.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Just get the hells out.”  He pulls his pillow over his head, ignoring Sev as he pulls on his blacks and walks out, leaving him feeling more alone than ever.  


End file.
